


The Arrangement 完美泡万计划

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Manipulative Charles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier是个很有洞察力的人，大多数人在他眼中都像一本书一样能被轻易读懂。可有个新转来西彻斯特高中的孩子很难被看透。Charles以为自己有个完美的计划，可事情并没有完全按照他想的那样进行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement 完美泡万计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964682) by Anonymous. 



Charles在第一次看到Erik的那一瞬间就被他迷住了。

Erik在学年中段搬到了西彻斯特。他被带到了和Charles一样的教室，然后他别扭地站在角落里，直到MacTaggert女士给他指了个座位。他不笑，也不和别人有眼神交流。他又高又瘦，白色T恤外面套了一件红色法兰绒上衣，下面搭了条蓝色牛仔裤。他有着红褐色且油腻的头发。

他身上的某些东西一下就吸引了Charles。

Erik在课上并没有想要开口纠正对他姓氏的错误发音，这情况几乎在每次点名时都会发生，所以最终老师决定就叫他‘Erik L.’（班上还有另一个Eric，Eric Kramer，他们不止一次被搞混了）。每次说话时Erik的声音都有些不高兴，但双眼总透露着悲伤。

Charles自认为是个很善于观察别人的人，可Erik就是个谜。有些时候他有些孩子气 — 就像他会在一不小心毁掉了自己的工作项目后突然大发雷霆 — 可有些时候他看上去比自己实际的15岁要大得多，就像他在市政学课上就最高法院对于联合公民诉联邦选举委员会案的裁决进行精妙地分析时那样。他越说声音就越响，听上去就像一个专业的演说家。

这真是令人印象深刻。Charles需要调整一下自己的裤子使勃起不那么明显才行。

Charles自己也不太在课堂上发言，只有在被点到时才会说上两句，但每次他给出的答案总是完整全面 — 他从来不把情绪带到学习中。但Erik难以控制自己这点很……有吸引力。又或许是因为他的下巴线条，抑或是他宽阔的肩膀。

Erik除了和Charles有过短暂的眼神交流之外就再无其它交集。他可能注意到了Charles有一直在看他；Charles觉得他对Erik的迷恋表现得不能在明显了，但他也注意到其他人似乎并不能观察到在他眼中显而易见的东西。他最好的朋友Hank就一直因为Charles能说出谁喜欢谁而惊叹不已。这对于Charles来说简直就是小儿科。他从小就在要了解周围人的喜怒哀乐这样的压力下长大。他学会了观察人们细微的小细节，然后他都不用费心，脑海里就会把这些线索拼凑起来；就好像他有心灵感应能力一样。

对Charles说谎几乎是不可能的事，但Charles想Erik也许能够逃过他的法眼。

“所以Alex开始和新来的那个孩子一起玩了。”某个下午，他们坐在餐厅里时Hank通过观察得出，差不多是在Erik转来西彻斯特高中几周后。

“嗯，我注意到了。”Charles说，他当然注意到了。他为Erik感到高兴，事实上；Alex Summers是个混蛋，但如果Erik总是一个人独来独往的话他也会很难过的。

“只是觉得挺有意思的。”Hank含糊地说，他因此红了脸并低下了头。Charles同情地看了一眼Hank，第无数次思考着自己是否应该告诉他的朋友自己早已知道了他对Alex的情愫。就如同之前那样，他决定闭口不谈，因为在Hank和Alex之间真的没什么可能的情况下他何必要再去令他难堪呢？

Charles还没准备好向任何人出柜。他清楚地知道自己的性取向并且并不以此为耻，他只是觉得没必要和任何人分享。

Charles随意地转过头，视线落在Hank之前看着的方向。他看见Erik和Alex正因为什么东西大笑着，而在这两秒内，他发现Erik的眼神划过了Alex的脸和下巴到他的脖子，以一种Charles熟悉的方式。Charles猛地将头转了回来，因为转得太快似乎扭到了脖子。

他想要质疑，人生中第一次他想要让自己的观察出错，但他无法否认自己看到的：Erik被Alex吸引了。

这个事实令Charles喜怒参半。

因为如果Erik喜欢男生的话...那Charles就有机会了，不是吗？就算他和Erik Lehnsherr完全是两个世界的人，而他也很确定Erik几乎没有注意到他的存在都没关系，更不用说Charles比同龄人要矮些又比班上大多数人要小。所以尽管Erik喜欢男生，他也不太可能用那种方式看待Charles。

但Charles从来都不会因为“不太可能”而停滞不前。

“嘿，Charles你想什么呢。”Hank这么说道。

Charles眨了眨眼看了他的朋友几次。“抱歉。”他说着甩了甩头。他需要想出一个能自然地与Erik Lehnsherr互动的方法，而那需要他花很多的精力去思索，并不是午餐时的白日梦能解决的。他对着Hank笑了一下，然后暂时将Erik Lehnsherr抛之脑后。

**

几天后，Charles觉得他有主意了。Erik很瘦。每天他都会以令人难以置信的速度吃完学校提供的午餐，然后在剩余的午餐时间离开食堂。根据他午餐之后身上闻起来的味道判断，他应该是去某个地方抽烟了，但Charles觉得他吃得这么快可能还有其他理由。

Charles有一天鼓起勇气跟了上去，远远地他看到了些解答他疑惑的事：Erik正在向别人一支支兜售香烟以换取食物。通常都是那些自动贩卖机里的零食和甜点；那些学校里不供应的东西。Erik的大部分顾客都是女孩子，而且基本都是高年级的学生，他会对他们露出能令Charles血脉喷张的微笑，因为在他意识到Erik喜欢男生之后他就对他有了一丝占有欲。要是Erik在 _女孩们_ 面前那样表现，他会感到十分委屈。

Erik正在数学楼后面一个人抽着烟，这次Charles终于鼓起勇气接近了他。Erik的眼眶有着淤青，Charles听到他给老师的解释是他自己不小心撞到的。Charles在他说这些的时候并没有看着他，但字句背后的语调足以向Charles说明他没有说实话。

“一根烟多少钱？”Charles尽量压低声音问。他这么做其实心里也没底，但Charles尽量不让自己表现出畏缩。

Erik挑了挑眉，上下扫了眼Charles，接着不屑地嗤笑了一声，转开视线缓慢悠长地抽出了他的烟。他看上去真的太 _酷_ 了，Charles觉得自己膝盖都要软了。

“你不抽烟。”他说，然后视线又聚焦在了Charles身上。他抬了抬下巴，明显是要让他离开。

“我抽。”Charles冷静地说，“而且我付五美元买你这支烟。”

Erik微微皱了皱眉。他看了Charles几秒，然后再次开口：“抽烟是个坏习惯。你不该染上的。”

“拜托。”Charles翻了个白眼，他真的有点生气了，“别说得好像你是我爷爷一样。我们他妈是一个班的。”

Erik眉头紧锁地再次看着Charles，好像是在回忆他到底是哪个。突然他笑了：“我才不信你会抽烟。有本事你抽一口，别咳嗽。”

“如果我行，我能不付钱吗？”Charles问。这和他预想的完全不一样，但他赌Erik会让自己占上风。

Erik思索着，他长长地抽了一口手上的烟，然后吐出了烟圈。Charles因此眼前一亮。“好吧。但如果你咳嗽了，你就要给我……十美元。”

“如果我咳嗽了，这学年剩下的时间，我每天付你五美元。”Charles挑衅得抬起了下巴说。

Erik张开嘴，他的表情满是困惑。然后他笑着摇了摇头。“你真是疯了。”他带着幸灾乐祸的笑说，“现在就给我十美元，然后你开始吧。”Charles看得出Erik并不相信他，并且他很乐意在这种情况下拿到十美元。

Charles递给Erik一张十美元的纸币，然后从Erik手中接过了一支新的烟。“有火吗？”他漫不经心地说。

Erik翻了个白眼，掏出了一个打火机。他倾身靠近Charles为他点燃了烟。Charles因Erik的靠近而分了心，所以他狠狠地抽了一口烟，他原本并没打算抽这么多—然后他马上开始干咳了起来。

Erik笑了。他拍了拍Charles的背，比舒服的力度要重了些，可Charles还是很喜欢这样的接触。“你会没事的。”Erik说。

一分钟左右之后，Charles终于控制住了自己的咳嗽，他看着剩下的烟，眼睛已经咳得充满泪水了。他甚至都不想去尝试抽完它。“这就是你想看到的吗？”他绝望地问Erik。

Erik得意地看着他，然后从他手中拿过了烟，毫无压力地抽了起来。“谢谢你的十美元。”他说着吐出来烟，“希望你吸取了教训。”

“我叫Charles。”Charles说，“且我从不食言。”

在他走开之前，Charles看到了Erik脸上困惑的表情，这使他感到愉悦。比起他成功接近Erik所迈出的成功的第一步，喉咙口的疼痛与快要烧起来的肺根本不算什么。

**

从此以后Charles每天都给Erik五美元。一开始的时候Erik只是困惑地接过钱。第三天的时候，Alex Summers看到了他们的交易，他幸灾乐祸地拍了拍Erik的背。“你才来这一个月，就已经有书呆子给你送他们的午餐钱了。”他欢呼道。

Charles的脸都烧了起来，但他一句或都没说。他希望Erik能拿着这些钱。Charles手里的钱多到都不知道该怎么花，并且他强烈怀疑Erik的养父母并没有给他足够的食物。

在这之后，Erik开始期待着这笔钱。如果周围没人的话，他有时候会小声说句“谢谢”，但如果有人的话，他就只是对Charles嗤之以鼻。

Charles一直都只是低着头走开。直到Alex决定他也要分一杯羹的那天。

Charles正走在走廊上，突然他被人抓住并推进了自动饮水机的夹缝里。他惊恐地看着抓着他的人：Alex，还有Janos，他那安静却令人紧张的朋友。

“如果你那么有钱，每天能付Erik Lehnsherr五美元，不如也付给我点？”

“放开我。”Charles挣扎着说。他成功地甩开了Alex，正要逃跑时Erik出现在了他身后。

“什么情况？”Erik问，他的视线在Charles，Alex和Janos之间游走。

“啊，我们只是逗逗他。”Alex说着对Charles露出了一个令人不太舒服的笑容。

Erik眉头紧锁地看了Alex一会儿，然后瞪了回去。“不准这么做。”他说，“你以为他每天付钱给我是为了什么？那都是保护费。所以你去骚扰他的时候我的立场就很尴尬了，懂吗？”

Alex眨了眨眼：“哦。”他舔舔唇再次看向Charles，“那你交钱最好一次不差。”他给了Erik一个冷漠的眼神，然后眼神滑过了Charles。“我们走，Janos。”他说。他们一起悻悻而去了。

“没事吧？”Erik小声问。

“嗯。”Charles说。比起受到惊吓，更大程度上他是被惹恼了…… 尽管他的确有被吓到一点点。“Alex是个混蛋。真不知道你为什么要和他做朋友。”

“让我插播一条重要新闻。”Erik说着把Charles的书包从地上捡起来递给了他，“我也是个混蛋。”他在Charles想要反驳之前就走开了。

**

在被Alex骚扰过之后，Charles开始健身。尽管在他家里有一整个健身房，但在那之前他从未把这放在心上过。而且就算他清楚（或至少他强烈希望）自己还在长身体，他也想看上去肌肉多一些，更成熟些。他开始自制蛋白质饮品，吃高热量食物，在差不多一个月后，他能看到自己体型的变化。他迫不及待地想让Erik也注意到。

他能感觉到Erik的视线停留在他身上的时间变多了，可他说不上来这是为什么。当然了Erik肯定依旧不清楚为什么Charles还是每天付钱给他。Charles只是很欣慰Erik脸上的憔悴少了一些，胸肌多了一些。而不幸的是，Erik已经变得足够有魅力，一些高年级的女生都开始被他吸引了。

Charles必须要做些什么。他根本比不过那些人。

他在体育课时做了决定。现在正好是这个学期的游泳课教学阶段，而他认为自己感受到了Erik的视线在他的身体上停留过几次。这说明有机会，而Charles必须抓住。

不幸的是，他已经十分了解Erik了，知道Erik必须要感觉到自己才是那个主导一切的人。所以他要怎么把它包装成像是Erik的主意呢？

是Alex以前说过的话给了他灵感。

他又等了一天。Erik一个人进了更衣室里的浴室。体育课是午饭前的最后一节课，而午餐时间则是通常情况下Charles每天交“保护费”给Erik的时候。

Erik走出浴室洗手的时候Charles接近了他。“我有件事要告诉你。”他直视Erik的眼睛严肃认真地开口，“今天我没钱付你。”

Erik在烘干手时顿了顿，他的脸上闪过了一瞬间的失望，可接着他耸了耸肩。“没事，别担心。”他说。

“可我担心。”Charles说，“我可以—明天补上，但我觉得我应该同时给你，额，一些有价值的东西。像利润一样。”

Erik开始皱眉了：“你不—什么？”

坚定了信念，Charles脱口而出：“有人吸过你的老二吗？”

Erik的瞳孔一下放大。他猛地转头看向浴室，明显是在查看是不是有人听到了。他调整了一下站姿，而Charles则让自己的眼神向下到足够能看到他的话让另一个男孩起了生理反应。

“嗯，额，当然。”Erik吞吞吐吐地说，明显是在撒谎。他盯着Charles看，似乎想要将他看穿。

“如果你想的话。”Charles小声地说。他垂下双眼，恰到好处地舔了舔唇然后咬住了它。

“好。”Erik也小声回答他，声音很轻，轻到Charles以为自己可能是幻听。Charles犹豫地准备向Erik的裤子纽扣伸出手，这时Erik说，“但不是在这里。”

Charles抬起头惊讶地看着他。“好吧，”他说，“嗯，那在哪儿？”

“我不知道。”Erik承认道，“要是我有辆车就好了。”

Charles可以调用好几辆车，但他不会开。然而，他住在一栋有着许多空房间的大房子里。“你可以来我家？放学之后。”

Erik疑惑地看着他。

“我家很大。”Charles说，“真的大。你可能会在里面迷路好几天。”

下课铃响了，但他们都没有动。

“我可以把地址留在你手机里。”Charles提议，他开始有些失去希望了。Erik仿佛随时都会把这件事一笑了之，他能看得出来。

Erik面无表情地看了他一会儿，然后把自己的手机递给了Charles。手机很旧了，比Charles想象中的还要旧得多，他花了些时间才找到怎么添加新联系人。存好自己的号码之后，他给自己的手机发了条短信，这样他就有Erik的号码了，接着带着微笑他把手机还给回去。“都搞定了。”他说。

Erik咬了下嘴唇。“到时候见。”他咕哝了一句后离开了浴室。

尽管Charles的胃现在咕咕作响，他还是无法抑制住嘴角的笑容。

**

到那天下午五点的时候，Charles再也笑不出来了。Erik一直都没有出现，而两个小时前学校就放学了。Charles的情绪在过去的等待Erik的两个小时里骤然跌落，他意识到他逼得太紧了。他思索着自己对Erik的提议可能带来的后果。或许Erik会躲着他，然后不在接受他的钱？接着或许Alex会来插一脚要求收他的保护费。

Charles刚刚做好了自己大概要转学去新学校的心里准备，他就听到门口传来了一阵敲门声。前去应门的他心脏都快要跳出来。

Erik站在门口，身上穿着一件白T恤，外面套了件牛仔夹克，头发湿湿地搭在头上。他看上去吓坏了。.

“你湿了。”Charles蠢蠢地说。

“外面在下雨。”Erik说。Charles看到几英尺开外停着一辆自行车。他咽了口口水，视线重新回到了Erik身上。

“进来吧。”他迟来地开了口，让开了身子。

Erik有些惊恐地走了进来，看着四周和高高的天花板。Charles忽然间也真实地了解了自己房子给人的感觉。他知道这有些吓人，特别是在昏暗又阴冷的情况下（而且说实话，它通常都是这样）。

“这边走。”Charles咕哝着带Erik去了自己的卧室。一路上一个人都没碰上。他的母亲在自己的套房里，而就如同往常一样，他根本不知道自己的继父去了哪里。

一进Charles的房间，Charles就一把关上了门然后面向Erik。另一个男孩尴尬地站在床边。Charles的喉结上下滚动了一下，接着向前走了几步。他的胃因为疑惑上下搅动，可他知道Erik来是为了什么。他在Erik面前停下了脚步，正准备跪下的时候他听到Erik说：“等等。”

Charles站直身子，抬起头看着Erik。他什么都没说。他的心砰砰直跳。

Erik对他眨了眨眼，他的表情诚实且不知为何有些痛苦。“我觉得这样不好。”他说。他坐在了Charles的床上…

Charles松了口气，却也有些被冒犯。“为什么？”他看着Erik问，尽管对方现在正看着地板。

“我不知道。”Erik说。他皱着眉双眼低垂，眼神无处聚焦。

“你觉得我太小了。”Charles的这句话带着一丝火药味。人们总说他看上去只有十二岁。

Erik摇摇头，抬起眼睛重新看着Charles。“没有。我知道我们是一个班的。”

Charles决定不提他跳过了三年级这个事实。

那就意味着Erik感到不舒服的其他理由有可能就是因为Charles在这件事上逼得有点紧。Charles内心的羞愧慢慢累积。他移动到床边，坐在了Erik身旁，离他差不多有一个胳膊的距离。他想挖个洞自己钻进去，但是有件事他想不明白。

“那你为什么过来？”他转过头问Erik，现在他正好能看到Erik的肢体语言。

Erik表现得很没有耐心。他的双手上下搓着自己的腿，一个人生着闷气，然后他用自己的问题回答了他。“你为什么一直给我钱？”

Charles的双眼因为这个问题睁得老大。“怎么，你以为我…” _是付钱让你和我做爱吗_ 这些字眼他说不出口，因为他不正是这么做的吗？付钱给Erik是他的第一步，而现在Erik认为自己想要他给些回报。“不，不。”他突兀地脱口而出。现在情况就很尴尬了。

但Erik只是不解地皱眉看着他。“你觉得我是怎么设想的？”

“我没有—付钱让你—我只想让你能有足够的东西吃。”Charles吞吞吐吐地说。过一会儿他就后悔了，因为透过眼角他看到Erik紧张了起来。

“我不需要你的施舍。”Erik声色俱厉地说。他站了起来。

Charles也急忙站了起来。他意识到自己绝对要转学去新学校了。

Erik走到门口，却在手放上门把手时停住了脚步。他就在那站了一会儿，一动不动，最后轻叹一声放下了手。过了几秒他转了回来，重新面对着Charles。

“对不起。”他轻轻地说，“我知道你都是好心。你觉得你自己喜欢我，是吗？”

“我 _是_ 喜欢你。”Charles未经思考就把这句话说饿出来，因为被别人感觉自己认不清自身的情感而恼怒。

既然事已至此，不如趁此赌一把。Charles向Erik靠近了一步。Erik小心地看着他，但并没有退后。

“我不是—”Erik开了口，然后又视线向下摇了摇头，“我不是你想象中的那样。我一点都不—酷。我只是想要生存下去。”

Charles停下了脚步。他思考着该不该露出自己的底牌，接着他舔了舔唇，决定让这些都 _见鬼去吧_ 。转学仍然是个选项。“你和养父母住在一起。他们不给你吃饱。你刚来这里的前几周被打了好几次，但最近情况好转了。你经常看报纸。你男孩女孩都喜欢。你曾经有喜欢Alex……但我觉得最近你对他没感觉了。至少我希望是这样。”最后一句话他基本是用气声说的，因为Erik咬紧了牙关，握紧了拳头，并且他正在颤抖。

“你生存下来了。”Charles更大声地说，“这就很酷。”在那一刻他特别想要触碰Erik，但他却搞不清怎么样的接触比较合适且受欢迎。

身边的Erik平稳地呼吸着。他的呼吸很有趣，而这使Charles困惑，直到他想出了原因：Erik是在深思熟虑且有意识地呼吸着，他的每一次吸气，每一次吐气都是在思考。

“你喜欢我。”Erik说。他盯着Charles，表情变换了几次。Charles无法立刻精确地读出其中的情绪，所以他的视线一直集中在Erik脸上，尽力想要破解表情背后的意义，然后他意识到Erik是正在看着他的嘴唇。Charles的脑海里警铃大作，他本能地知道了那代表着什么。他稍稍抬起下巴像旁边移动了一下，几乎没有什么大区别，但他希望传达的确是明显的邀请。

Erik接受了。他把唇印上了Charles的，温柔到Charles无法相信。他尝起来像烟，但Charles不在乎：毕竟这是连接起他和Erik的味道和气息。他把手放在Erik的肩上以保持平衡，而当他注意到Erik并没有想要抽身时，Charles鼓起勇气微微张开了嘴唇，然后用舌尖轻轻勾勒着Erik的唇线。Erik对此的反应是迅速的：他将手臂环上了Charles并加深了这个吻，将自己的舌头伸进了Charles的口中。

这对Charles来说有些太过了，可他感觉到Erik的勃起正抵着他的下腹，所以自己能接受再吻一会儿。当Erik开始对Charles的背和侧身上下其手的时候，Charles觉得有些晕乎乎地，他推开了这个吻大口喘着气。

“操，”Erik自己也气喘吁吁。他仍把Charles按在自己身上，还用鼻子蹭了蹭Charles的头发，“你真好闻。”

Charles真的头晕目眩。他是真的完全没有想到Erik会真的 _喜欢_ 他。他并没有期待自己会被吻。他以为Erik会先让自己吸他的老二，然后在高潮后立即拂袖而去。

“很抱歉我—拒绝了你的提议。”Erik头埋在Charles发间说，“之前我说的，在学校的时候……那—那不是真的。我从来没—我才来没有做过那种事，我只是，嗯……”

Charles后退了一些以便可以好好地看着Erik。“我知道。”他简单地说，“我也没有过。”他抿着唇，眼神落到了Erik的锁骨上。“我不是故意要逼你的。”他小声耸耸肩说，“我只是不知道还有什么其他办法……”

Erik抚摸着Charles的脸，然后抬起了他的下巴，搜寻着他的双眼：“你以前从没做过那种事？”

Charles摇了摇头， 因为Erik离他这么近的脸而倾倒。Erik的嘴角因为Charles的回答而上扬，他闭上双眼，再次附身温柔地吻上了Charles的双唇。“但你做过这个，对吗？”

Charles和Erik交换了又一个唇齿难分的吻后最小幅度地摇了摇头。他为什么以前从来没有在想象接吻这件事上花很多的时间？这真是太他妈棒了。

“等一下，”Erik后退一些微笑着看着Charles，“我是你的初吻吗？”

“我刚不是说了吗？”Charles有些恼羞成怒。Erik笑得更开了，最后他真的笑出了声。然后他稍微冷静了一些。

“你想给我口交但你从来没有吻过别人？”他问。他看上去仍是被逗笑的样子，可他的言语背后的确还带着严肃。

“这难道还有顺序要求吗，”Charles说，他因为Erik对此发出的笑声而感到快乐，“可说实在的……似乎给你口交比吻你要容易些。”

这就像一盆冷水泼在了Erik身上：“啥？为什么？”

“因为我—”Charles有很多可以说的实话。因为他关于性的认识是在毛片里学来的，片子里接吻次于各种与性有关的举动。因为这没有那么亲密。因为这不需要Erik付出什么。“因为我不相信你会想吻我。”他大声说出口，“我是说，我们各自在学校扮演着不同的角色。我是那个借别人作业抄的，会被像Alex Summers这种人找麻烦的人。而你是那个卖香烟的，时常生气的，会和Alex Summers这种人一起玩的人。”

Erik看着他，他们还是离得很近，他没有说话。

“又不是我能直接就这么—走到你旁边把你约出去。”Charles无力地说完了这句话。

Erik走几步躺到了Charles的床上。他看着天花板沉默了好几分钟。“我已经在控制自己的怒火了。”

Charles也上了床，在他身边双腿交叉坐着。“我知道。”他微笑着说。

Erik转过头来看着Charles：“你怎么知道这么多关于我的事？”

Charles耸耸肩，并没有看Erik：“我很擅长读人心。”

“你能知道我在想什么？”这句话是用调笑的语气说出来的。

Charles瞟了一眼Erik的脸和身体，快速分析着另一个男孩的肢体语言。“有时候能吧。”他说。

“那我现在在想什么？”

Charles转过头来完整地观察起了Erik。他很放松，但也不是完全放松；他的大腿紧绷。他突出一块的裤子泄露了秘密。Charles舔了舔唇，Erik因为这个动作视线集中，然后他又很快移开了眼神。

Charles熟练地做出了猜测。“你想再吻我一遍。”他说。

“哦，你 _真是_ 千里眼。”Erik放低声音说。这嗓音使Charles的脊椎战栗。

Charles跨坐到了Erik身上。“严格地说，读心应该让我成为的是心灵感应者，而不是千里眼。”他毫不客气地说，然后舔唇得意地笑了。

“你这个会心灵感应的书呆子。”Erik用一个笑反驳了他，使他的话令人愉快。

“可你 _喜欢_ 这个会心灵感应的书呆子。”Charles话一出口就立马怀疑起了自己说的东西。可Erik只是拉下他的身子再次亲吻了他。

这一次加深这个吻的速度变得更快。仅仅是因为重心在自己这里Charles就感觉自信，他主导了这个吻，试探性地用一只手滑进了Erik的衬衫。Erik低吼一声动了动下身，Charles能感觉到他硬得难以置信的老二抵着自己的大腿内侧。

“上帝啊，真不敢相信你是第一次做这个。”Erik惊呼。Charles向下用力，用屁股轻轻研磨着Erik，享受着Erik没有说出口的骂人话。他把Erik的衬衫又拉高了些，俯身亲吻和舔舐着Erik精瘦的躯干。

“Charles，我的天……我快到了。”Erik在他耳边嘟哝着。

Charles深吸一口气，他能感受到自己的老二正一起跳动着。“我能碰碰它吗？”他的声音传进Erik的耳朵。

Erik张着嘴，带着放空的眼神点了点头。Charles把手伸进了Erik的裤子，他用手包裹住Erik阴茎的一瞬间，Erik整个身子都紧绷了起来。Erik在高潮时低吼出声，而这是Charles听到过的最性感的声音里。他射了Charles一手。Charles好奇地嗅了嗅自己的手，还伸出舌头尝了尝。 _还不错，_ 他想。和自己的差不多。

“你刚才是不是—尝了？”Erik倒抽了一口气。

Charles的脸马上红了。“我没有。”他说。

“你有。”Erik说，“我觉得那超辣。现在吻我。”

他的羞愧马上变成了性奋，Charles又一次深深地吻了Erik。他并没有意识到自己臀部的动作，直到Erik推开了这个吻开了口，“我能摸你的吗？”

“天哪，当然。”Charles喘着气说。Erik笑着轻松地把他们翻了个身，现在Charles躺在床上，而Erik则在他身侧。

Erik不慌不忙地解着Charles的裤子，而Charles一只手抓着Erik的背，另一只手紧紧抓着床罩。Charles在Erik缓缓拉开他的裤子拉链并且将裤子向下拉时发出了小声的啜泣。在他摸上Charles的阴茎之前他将Charles的衣服向上推了些， _用鼻子_ ，Charles差点因此就射了出来。

Erik用鼻子蹭了蹭，在Charles的肋骨底部落下亲吻，然后他的手终于抚上了Charles的老二。Charles发出了一声羞耻的声响，在Erik的手间抽插着。他的手比自己的大，手上的老茧也使他的手比Charles的粗糙许多，但在那一刻这感觉真是该死的完美。

事实上……Charles感觉到快感正在自己大腿内侧堆积。“我要—要—”是他唯一能说出的单词，他拼命地抓着Erik的肩膀，他的嘴巴在Erik的额头那儿大张着，然后他在Erik的手中高潮，精液溅到了自己的肚子上。

他目光呆滞地看着Erik将手指放进嘴里，然后好奇地尝着他的味道，这幅景象令他轻声地笑了。“你说的没错。”Charles喘息着，“这的确很辣。”

Erik对他笑了笑，低下头和他交换了一个冗长又甜蜜的亲吻。他们分开时他抱歉地咬了咬唇。“你有没有什么东西…？”他搓着自己湿湿的手指问。

Charles伸出自己空着的手从脖子后面把自己的T恤从身上扯了下来，毫无疑问弄乱了自己的头发。“用这个吧。”他提议。

“谢谢。”Erik不仅擦了自己的手，还擦了Charles的身体，接着他翻了个身，尽力清理着自己胯间的一片狼藉。

“这是你的第一次吗？”Charles看着Erik好奇地问。他现在十分放松，而且对整个情况也不那么尴尬了。

“嗯，这个，我之前和女孩子睡过。”Erik说，“我也亲过几个男孩。但是，嗯，这样是第一次。”

Charles立刻想知道他和自己想象中的对手相比如何。“比起男孩你更喜欢女孩子？”他问。

Erik把身子又翻了回来。“不。”他看着Charles说，“但和女孩子在一起更方便。人们希望看到这样。而且我又不用投入很多，所以…”他耸了耸肩。

他没有理由继续在这里呆着了，Charles意识到，但他并不想Erik走。“你饿吗？”他问，“想留下来吃晚饭吗？”

Erik盯着天花板上某一点看了一会儿。“这是不是意味着要见你父母？”他过一会儿开口，“我对父母感觉不是很好。”

“当然不是。”Charles马上向他保证，“他们会—他们想干嘛干嘛，我不知道。我一般都一个人在电视或者电脑前面吃饭。”

Erik微微皱眉。“你会做饭？”他问。

Charles有一段时间没有回答他。“答应我你不会被吓到。”他说。

“什么？”Erik转过头来看着Charles，“我为什么会被吓到？你已故祖先的鬼魂会来帮你做饭吗？还是—”他夸张地吸了口气，睁大眼睛盯着Charles。“你难道是食人者？你要给我做 _火烧双亲_ 吗？”

Charles 大声笑了起来，他高兴地看到Erik也在对他笑。

“我们家有厨子。”他在笑声渐渐消失后说。

Erik惊讶地对他眨眨眼。“哦。”他滚到床边站了起来，“没有食人者那么酷，但让它去吧。”他说。

Charles又一次向Erik露出了笑容，他觉得自己心都快要跳出来了。Erik Lehnsherr即将和他共进晚餐。Erik Lehnsherr _喜欢_ 他。而他刚和Erik Lehnsherr来了一发！

-End


End file.
